


Wilson in a dress

by Mojo_ferret



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dress, Shipping, Short Story, men in dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojo_ferret/pseuds/Mojo_ferret





	Wilson in a dress

All the girls are playing dress up with Webber, he wants to play with Wilson, so he is ‘roped’ in to it, (a fire lighter and a spear may have been involved).

Wilson wines “This is so un-gentalmen like can I just stay in here?”

But all the girls yell him down, with a sigh Wilson walks out from behind the curtain, fan covering his face. Nobody makes a sound until.

Webber shouts “CUTE!!!!!”

Wilson lets out a groan and thinks to himself ‘why do I torture myself so.’

Wolfgang pops his head in to the tent and says, “what is with all the srea………..”

He stops mid-sentence smoothing his hair back, “well well a new lady has appeared.”

Seconds after the words left the strong man’s lips nearly every guy from the camp was at the entrance, Wolfgang pushes them back swaggering in to the tent, and over to Wilson. -who still has the fan covering his face-

“Hello pretty lady!”

All the other girls are giggling, and then burst out laughing as Wolfgang bends down and kisses Wilson’s hand.

Angrily Wolfgang asks, “what is so funny?”

Wilson lowers the fan and coughs; the big man looks up with love in his eyes which is immediately covered by a heap of embarrassment.

“pretty lady is Doc?…hmmm”

Wes silently walks into the room and up to Wilson, slapping him across the face.

“What did I do?!” Exclaims Wilson,

still glaring at the scientist, the mime takes Wolfgang’s arm and pulls him up, patting him on the back.

The strong man stands his face is red all over, “I..hmm…..I” he stutters.

but before he can get a proper answer out, a loud voice makes everybody turn around

“what are all you idiots doing” asked Maxwell

they part letting Maxwell have a full view of the inside of the tent Wilson and he meet eyes

turning red Maxwell says “ah…..you look nice”

before walking, well more like running away. Wilson blushes covers his face with the fan again.


End file.
